A Waking Dream
Siege Event Start: June 17th 2014 Finish: June 23th 2014 Story Again and again this dream... My body is wracked, my mind torn Hear me! We must break through--or lose all that we worked for! I know you...? Is this real? Or a dream? I am as real as you, a part of you. And there are others... We are the past you do not remember. The flint that lit the fire. Lay siege to your fears, break down the walls. We are with you. Remember what we started--all of us. Now complete the journey. Summary This event is the 11th SIEGE event. Each day, players join a HOST (a team of multiple players) and compete against another host in daily host battles. Players earn points and dots by "laying siege" to enemy STRONGHOLDS. Points contribute to an overall leaderboard whilst dots contribute to the host battle. Victory in a daily host battle will see the members of that host rewarded and promoted to a higher level with greater rewards. During host battles, strongholds are defended by SENTRIES who must be defeated before players can attack the stronghold. Before the stronghold can be attacked, players have the chance to take down a boss. If the boss is not defeated in 5 minutes, the siege moves onto the stronghold phase. Points are earned by defeating sentries, bosses, and strongholds, and count towards your overall rank and your rank within each host. Dots are earned by defeating strongholds and determine which host wins each round. Sentries are fought in sequences of three and players can choose to spend 1BP for 'No Edge' or 3BP for '300% Edge' and a 200% Points boost, much like in PvP. However, unlike in PvP, players will find the bands do not regenerate in between battles and will retain any progress in skill countdown. These sentry battles also include a Win Streak which can be attained by winning three-in-a-row. Sentries are divided into three difficulties, each yielding a proportionate number of points and dots. Easy Street generally consists of and Fighters. Beaten Path generally consists of Fighters. Rocky Road generally consists of Fighters. When a player decides to attack a particular road's sentries, the player will continue to fight sentries until they have either: 1. Defeated three sentries in a row. 2. Been defeated by a sentry. 3. Has defeated all remaining sentries. In the latter case, if they personally defeated the last sentry, they will receive a Clincher point bonus, and will then be returned to the stronghold screen. Once a stronghold has lost all of its sentries and defeated a boss it will be open to attack from the host. This works much in the same way as a mob raid. Host members have 10 minutes to destroy the stronghold and once again can choose to spend 1BP or 3BP. If a player manages to defeat 9 sentry battles within one round, they will be rewared with an edge bonus the next time a boss is available. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE in the event. Note that these fighters will have EDGE if you are against them in PVP as well. They are the following: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: The Sleeper - Subject Z - Akkad Awakened (Hero Fighter) Somnam - Van Eeden - Dreamseer (Host Reward) Beru - Malu - Kanu (Host Reward) Napahu - Isatu - Sarapu (Leaderboard Reward) Ekelu - Ezezu - Elelu (Points Reward) Abulia - Noqu'ieren - Oneiros During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Queen Guinevere line. Event Achievements Category:Events